User blog:NightLullaby/Ideas about new dragons
Hello and welcome to my blog post about dragons to be created and incepted in the Dragon Story game. I haven't much ideas yet, but I'll try my best with the time. Also I'm more than welcome all your comments, pictures, notes and offers of dragon description, as I'm not very good in English and in art to give an artistic description or portrait. Stegosaurus Dragon - Dino type (formed by Dino+Purple), looks the way alike with the picture. Island base with backbone plates and thorns on its tail, I guess. It is known for its protective qualities - when somebody harm little dragons and nature, Stegosaurus Dragon raise the thorns to protect its home and those who it cares about, but this noble and wise creature never rush into battle when it is possible to resolve the conflict peacefully. Diplodocus Dragon - Dino type (formed by Dino+White), looks the way alike with the picture. Long-necked Life base, perhaps. It is peace-loving, takes care about the lesser dragons (in comparison of its size all of them are lesser) and often helps to reach things/food situated in higher places for others. Also it may help to get scared and inexperienced dragon infants, which climbed to the big rocks and trees and don't know how to get down. Plesiosaurus Dragon - Dino type (formed by Dino+Blue), looks the way alike with the picture. Water base perfectly fits. All credits to JulieWild! A small groups of these ancient water creatures can be seen in the middle of summer, when they go ashore to bask in the sun and to stock up on vitamins, gathered from the fresh herbs. During this period they are opened for communication with other dragons and Caretakers, listening the stories about far lands and their brave discoverers. If you will impress them with a good story, they can stay on your island forever. Snail Dragon - Blue+Green type, perhaps White+Green; Virtue base. Well-natured and good-humored guy with helix shell, it likes fruits and vegetables. In ancient times they were used as money in some island tribes. Teardrop Dragon - Black+Blue type; Firestorm or Air base. Something about sad crying and mourning, it bewails for those who were lost, forgotten and fallen lonely in unknown lands to honor their memory and show them the way home or to heaven by its shrill song. Milky Way Dragon - Cosmic type (formed by Cosmic+Blue+Yellow); Familiar base. Since olden times it crosses our galaxy. When the night falls on the islands, be sure that you will clearly see the track of Milky Way Dragon in the night sky near the stripe of stars. Wolf Dragon - Black+White type; Forest base. The precursors of present Wolf Dragons were the first dragons tamed by ancient Caretakers. Though these freedom-loving creatures always appreciate quietude and solitude, they are quite friendly and often insensibly accompany caretakers walking through the forest. Who knows, may be you can became a first friend of dragon who value free life at wild nature above all else. Flag Dragon - Royal type (formed by Royal+Green); Air or Gold base. An honored member of royal court; no solemnity, gala day or celebration can be organized without finery and magnificent decorations of Flag Dragon. Autumn Dragon - Yellow+Red or Green+Yellow+Red type; Gold or Firestorm base, may be Life base. Hope Dragon - White+Blue+Yellow; Mist base with wings. Wings are curled as metal lace. When you think that everything is lost, Hope Dragon shines your sky to tell you it's never too late, so don't give up and just go ahead to a bright new day. Coffee Dragon - White+Yellow+Red (or Green); Hot Chocolate or preferable Harvest-like design with coffee beans and milk foam stains. Sometimes everything we need is a charge of cheerfulness and warmth, so this is the reason Coffee Dragon was born for. Once being caress, it grants you a boost of energy and self-confidence to do any hard job! You can track the area of their inhabitation by delicious smell of freshly ground coffee. Parasol Dragon - White+Red+Blue; Valentine base. Its large wings are capable to absorb hot sun rays as naturally as to repel raindrops to protect Caretakers and other dragons from all kind of weather. That's why everyone wants to make friends with Parasol dragon. Agate Dragon - Stone+Pink+Purple or Stone+Black+Pink; Firestorm or Diamond base. There is the most wonderful agate sort in the world - a miraculous stone called Dragon Veins. I suppose it to be one of the mining dragons. Virus Dragon - Black+Green; Familiar base. Though this dragon like a proficient spy infiltrates the most vulnerable places, leading by its own natural curiosity to discover a secret or to solve some complicated mysteries, it doesn't behave like that because of being malign, but makes it with its best intentions. They can keep secrets like nobody other. Actually Caretakers often work side by side with Virus Dragon to reveal the holes in the security system and to protect better their possesions. Category:Blog posts